Luminous Being
] Summary The eponymous Luminous Being is the supreme deity in the Dungeons and Dragons (Forgotten Realms) cosmology, existing both before and after the end of time, transcending it and all of its concepts entirely. A being beyond all realities and even existence itself, they are charged with the creation and destruction of universes, acting in both harsh and kind ways, being both cold and forgiving at the same time. Little was known of their entity or appearance, and even the greatest of overgods, Ao, seemed to bend to their every whim, carrying out their will with obedience, although he later possibly reneged this relationship. The being was commonly thought to be a stand-in, or physical representation, for the Dungeon Master of the setting, as such a being projected into the cosmology's laws would shape and mold all reality within the confines of that setting. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A, potentially High 1-A Name: Luminous Being Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Transcends time Classification: Supreme Being, Dungeon Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Creation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and likely 10), Fate Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, presumable Regeneration (High-Godly. Could survive the total destruction of the setting within a game), Void Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbed Ao into its own being), Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Subjective Reality Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Exists beyond everything in the Dungeons and Dragons setting. This includes The Old Ones of Mystara who created a multiverse composed of infinite geometric dimensions. Views the Far Realm, which exists beyond all conventional multiverses and possibility within the D&D setting as fiction. Transcendent over all forms of space and time within the setting. Most commonly thought and accepted to be a stand-in for the DM of a Dungeons and Dragons game), potentially High Outerverse level (As the head of the metafictional hierarchy who is given freedom to create any number of layers below them, the Luminous Being can place themselves as inaccessible from infinitely layered outerversal structures such as the Far Realm and its inhabitants) Speed: Omnipresent (As the Supreme Being in the Forgotten Realms cosmology, the Luminous Being can effortlessly reach and effect all realities, as they are all under its governance.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Outerverse level (Even the greatest of powers, like the Overgods, were nothing to it but non-existent fiction. The Old Ones are unable to comprehend him. Could survive the total destruction of all realities and even concepts like time and space themselves.), potentially High Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: Outerversal, potentially High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Void Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1